


Treason

by AbysswalkerAstraea



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Complicated Relationships, Dishonored: The Knife of Dunwall, Dunwall (Dishonored), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gang Violence, Healing, Karnaca (Dishonored), Lols, Magical Healing Cock, Multi, Opposites Attract, Rescue, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Trauma, Treason, Tyvia (Dishonored), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea
Summary: Attano surely knew of her treason by now and yet..He did nothing. But he knew. Had given her a nameless letter, wordlessly, coldly, with the utterance of her name, before he departed, mask upon his face.The letter of a man with little time to waste, a handful of words scrawled messily. One, being 'Karnaca'.She was a traitor now. She had nothing. And thus, that would be her destination in search of the Knife of Dunwall.-Daud s m u t-
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Original Female Character(s), Daud (Dishonored)/Original Character(s), Daud (Dishonored)/Original Female Character(s), Emily Kaldwin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Treason

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo attempts of rape are pretty big in this fic. Violence too. Read if you're alright with that. You'll be happy to know that Daud isn't the attacker! 
> 
> Elizabeth is about to struggle. A lot. Alone. So, pls tell me what you all think.
> 
> I enjoyed making daud seem pretty casual too and interested in weird ass shit that an assassin wouldn't usually show an interest in. Bet Corvo never imagined daud loving art. Or..talking about maid duties. Unless Corvo likes maid duties too...
> 
> Anyway pls leave kudos if u enjoy. Or an opinion. Anything! Yes yes this chapter will be full of chaos but my next one will be fluffy I think. Maybe eeven smuttyyy.
> 
> Thank u x

The sky was a murky grey of mechanic pollution and bad weather. A pessimistic drizzle settled over the Hounds Pits Pub, the clouds obstructing the little land of safety that they had, like a secret. 

The fog was thick and enveloping, though Elizabeth supposed there was a sort of irony to how well the weather coincided with the current situation.

Elizabeth was a maid, working alongside Lydia and Callista, and sworn to secrecy to protect the Lord Protectors location. On the side, unlike the other maids, she ventured into towns to seek as much information as possible. 

Thats where she met him. On a pitch black night, walking the silent roads of the Estate District. Attano had his own business to attend to, and swiftly. Meanwhile, Elizabeth would enter the Boyles party a little under an hour after him. 

Except, she didn't attend that night. No, instead she ran through the many dingy street corners of the district, sleek, lilac (and very evidently an upper class) dress trailing in the muddy puddles of the pavements. 

A peculiar half mask adorned her face - black and laced, only her mouth revealed. Someone was watching her. Dashing through the streets, Elizabeths breathing increased tenfold. 

There were suspicious characters everywhere who could be avoided. But this character made himself known. Let her see glimpses of him, intimidated her. The Lord Protector wasnt around, either.

With a puff of smoke, Elizabeth screamed into a thick hand. She thought she was going to die that night. 

Now, it had become a ritual - that man. Blinking out of the bleary memory, Elizabeth barely noticed that her image of the obstructed pub was slowly getting further and further away. Standing within a secret bay of the river, her hand grasped that of a murderers as he blinked her away in an instant. A feeling she could never accustom to overcame her for a moment, and then it was gone, as well as the pub.

As well as her morality and trust, too. Standing hand in hand with an assassin, the one who killed young Emily's mother, would most likely cause her to hang if she were ever caught. 

It was a strange time to be alive, many would agree. Though such a threat against her own life did nary a thing to cause her to stray from him. The assassin. He didn't want her secrets. Nor her classified information on Attanos next victim. 

He simply wanted

Her. 

In all her glory. 

The great chasm that divided their individual lives is what had drawn him to her. Such an antithesis in ideals and livelihood had gripped him. 

The girl had, naturally, portrayed fear at first. And yet, his first question to her hadn't been about Attano and his plans, nor about the loyalists planning to Usurp the Lord regant. 

No, Daud was evidently far more odd than most would assume. 

\--

"Pardon? You..wish to know of my duties?", Elizabeth spoke slowly, uncertainly, hands gripping her lilac dress anxiously. Smoke permeated the stagnant air of the assassins hideout, the cancerous plume of smoke escaping his parted lips. 

"Yes,", he shrugged with little effort behind the movement, dousing the cigarette into a nearby ashtray. His palms lay against the edge of the table, various maps sprawled across it. 

Elizabeth stammered, Dauds gaze was unwavering, as though interrogating her for top secret information, when in actuality he merely wished to hear her daily tasks. 

"I, well..", she huffed with forced laughter, gaze cast towards her lap. Daud could see the frigidness of her posture, the distrust in her eyes. It was understandable - no hard feelings.

"I'm only a maid, I.. suppose I tend to everybody. Clean the beds, change the sheets. I often tended to Lady Emily--", a crease of concern crossed her features, "--but I will never tell you of her."

Daud levelled her with a calm stare. "You don't need to.", he muttered, habitually lighting up another cigarette, much to Elizabeths distaste. "Evidently, the girl has been retrieved. I estimate ill receive a letter shortly.", he inhaled slowly. 

Elizabeth glared. "I never said she had been retrieved from the Golden Cat."

Daud exhaled slowly, blinking, thinking. He waved his hand about lazily. "And yet you know the location, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth flinched at the deep baritone of his voice. Her name spilling from his lips made her shudder. The assassin was a walking enigma, and now he knew her name, how did.. no, why even ponder? He clearly knew everything. 

She cursed herself for so easily giving that piece of information about the Cat. She played right into his word games like an amateur. She was less than an amateur, she was only a maid. 

She wouldn't allow her pride to shatter. "Regardless, you may have taken me, and you may hurt me, but you don't know where Emily or Corvo are. You don't know anything.", she spat indignantly, the chair screeching as she stood. 

The air around them seemed to change. The bitter coldness of winter seeped into her bones, though Daud appeared accustomed to the cold. Accustomed to everything that came with the cold. Elizabeths form rattled with the wind, though her glare remained unchanged. 

Dauds face remained passive, neutral. Like a wall. A cold, heartless wall. Silently, the cigarette within his right hand dropped to the ashtray - but not doused. Merely resting, its soft glow the only offering of warmth in the hideout. Elizabeths breath hitched as the assassin made his way around the table. 

Soft, silent footsteps made their way towards her. The closer the assassin got, the taller he became. The woman instinctively stood back a step, lip quivering for what was about to come. 

This man killed the empress in cold blood, a sword through the gut. He kidnapped the lady Emily, stopped Attano with ease. The things he could do to her..

Elizabeth glared towards his walking form, though her true emotions were revealed in the way her slim form quivered, and the way she backed away. 

Daud stalked towards her. His steps made an abrupt stop at their proximity. She was now against the cold wall, and he a mere arms length away. The mans cold eyes flicked down her entire length, but only for a second. Elizabeth barely noticed. Her heart was hammering out of her chest. 

"Animosity aside, tell me, Elizabeth - Do you enjoy art?"

Elizabeth blinked. What was wrong with this man?

\---

(3 months later, a memory)

There were many instances where Daud shocked Elizabeth. For one, he had let her walk away freely. Two, she had willingly kept her visits a secret from the royalists and Attano. And three, his dark abilities.

It was a day unlike the others - Daud had taken her to a destroyed library. She never knew how she got to said places, for he stated it was mandatory to blindfold her.

Three months had given her time to appreciate daud, oddly. He was attentive, he listened well. He was curious in simple life and meagre commonfolk. He enjoyed art and story telling. His fighting skills were unlike any other. His leadership skills were impressive. He had many talents. 

Elizabeth stood beside a dilapidated wall, the building a mess of debris and mud. Standing on her toes, the woman reached for a peculiar golden back book with the telltale signs of pandyssia labelling the spine. Daud often allowed her purchase of the library. He said knowledge was power, knowledge equaled survival. Knowledge could decide between life and death. 

Thus, she chased knowledge like a lover. At least, she would if she could reach the damned bookshelf. With a huff, Elizabeth stretched higher. 

Finally, it was within her hand. Sighing, the woman turned, blonde hair softly following her movement. It would be a true delight, reading this book of Pandyssia. 

The air hummed ominously, a blackness encapsulating her entire vision. "Elizabeth, I believe I have found a map that may be of interest to you. Namely, a Pandyssian map.", spoke Daud.

Elizabeth screamed. A true, gut wrenching scream that sent her slim frame falling backwards upon the mess of scattered books. Instead, her back fell against a hard chest. Upon contact, Elizabeth jolted at the feeling of strong arms holding her waist with ease. Glancing up, Daud appeared..shocked. Well, Dauds level of 'shock' was raised eyebrows. 

Her heart lept dangerously. What did HE have to be shocked about?

She shivered. Daud had magical abilities.

\-----

(Present, 3 years)

Rays of orange and yellow painted the sky like an artist, tinges of red and dark blue splattered along the horizon. Things had changed. Truly, permanently changed. 

With love comes great loss, somewhere, somehow. Every action equals a reaction - Elizabeth knew this. Daud was a realist, he had taught her enough. Had given her a chance, too. A way out. An easier life, surrounded by family and friends. 

But she simply couldn't do it. There had been a time when such an option was the ONLY option - the two hadn't always got along. Two different people with vastly different lives and ideals. They juxtaposed each other in every way. 

Dark and light, weak and strong, assassin and maid. None of it made sense. They oozed betrayal, that was for certain. And, in lonely winter nights when the fire simply wasn't warm enough, they had each other to relate to on a purely treasonous level. They called it that, anyway. Labelled whatever it is that they were doing - whatever the intimate connection of their body meant - and named it 'coping'.

Eventually, anyway. Long gone were the quiet, curious night's of talking, understanding. No, once the situation with Attano grew and twisted, so did they. Understandably. One moment he was Daud, a man with a deep past, oddly philosophical and lover of art, and when she returned home, that same man was the knife of dunwall.

Everything shattered when Attano was poisoned. Traitors in every direction - though who was she to complain. Alas, they saw through it. Separately. Begrudgingly. In fact, she hadn't laid eyes on him for 7 months during that time. Arduous months, indeed.

And now, with the sun setting almost magically and the ocean shimmering with life - renewed and surprisingly cleaner - Elizabeth could only gaze at the docks of Dunwall.

2 years. 24 months since Daud left, mercifully excused for all his wrongdoings. All his treason. Dunwall had been rebuilt in that time. The empire had been strengthened, too. She thought she could live without him. Live within the Palace. Attano surely knew of her treason by now and yet..

He did nothing. But he knew. Had given her a nameless letter, wordlessly, coldly, with the utterance of her name, before he departed, mask upon his face. Again, the letter held no name, but Elizabeth knew. 

The letter of a realist, holding perhaps 6 words scribbled messily. 'Karnaca' being one of them. Attano never spoke to her again, unless concerning Emily. She didn't mind. She deserved that much. 

And now, with the high seas surrounding her every angle, Elizabeth stood in her black cloak, watching the docks of Karnaca approach. 

\----

It had taken two weeks of daily searching, asking. An assassin lives in the shadows, she knew he wouldn't be easy to find. In fact, their last meeting he stated that he does not wish for her to follow. "You are young, Elizabeth. Find someone who can give you the world", he had said. 

Elizabeth sighed. She was a woman of 21, and he a man of 34. It wasn't unheard of but..Daud made it his mission to point it out. To dissuade her, perhaps. It didn't work. 

Her search continued. Now, 1 month in, she had her own small, upper floor apartment consisting of 3 rooms. A small living room which connected to the kitchen, a bedroom, and the bathroom. It was pleasant. It would do for now. Had even found a small job as a waitress in a little cafe. "Pretty face, nice figure. You'll do", they had said . 

6 months in, and Elizabeth was beginning to truly lose hope. She saved her money to leave for Tyvia. There was no use staying here anymore. It was moments like these that she sat, in her pitiful little apartment, with her face in her hands, weeping. 

8 months in, and Elizabeth almost had enough money to leave for good, away from dunwall, karnaca and the chaos surrounding them. Though, now and again, on her way home in the dark, she could feel eyes burning into her. Maybe it was anxiety, Karnaca was a dangerous place for a woman. Elizabeth never liked the dark, either. Regardless, it gave her the incentive to quicken her pace after each shift.

And now, almost 1 year in this dreadful place, Elizabeth began to feel crazy. No longer did she feel mere eyes on her back, now she felt a presence behind her shoulder each night. It didn't feel safe, either. It made her shiver at night, weep in silence. 

And thats when it happened. 

Elizabeth had locked up for the night, red cloak cascading down her form to fight the bitterness of winter. Her blonde locks had been tied back into a low, messy bun. Swiftly, she returned the cafes keys to her pocket and began her fast walk home, through the many dingy alleyways which stunk of whale blood and fish guts. 

Thats when she felt the presence once more. Tightening her grip around her cloak, Elizabeth held a small, discrete dagger within her hand as she sped through the dark. The smashing of a glass bottle made her gasp and run. She was almost home anyway, and it was surely just a foolish drunk that hadn't gotten home yet.

Elizabeth could only scream when she rounded a corner and hit what felt like a wall. To her dismay, it was the over 6ft, towering man who often frequented her cafe. He wasn't a nice fellow, would often cuss and assault the waitresses. He had asked her out a couple of times, and she had declined. Had even gotten violent once, gripping a fistful of her hair before he was dragged off roughly by an unknown man. 

Elizabeth backed away. Anger radiated off of him, and he was drunk. Then, as though in slow motion, a dagger was retrieved from his pocket. Elizabeth bolted. But there were more of them, 5 or 6. Running, laughing, delighting in her screams as she fell against the hard floor in an attempt to run faster than her legs could go. 

Elizabeth's mind went blank as a fistful of hair was ripped violently, her body arching upwards painfully. She remembers collapsing to the ground once more, fists violently brutalising her face. She didn't think. Didn't feel. Only snarled as the sharp edge of her dagger sunk into the mans gut. His group was gaining closer. She ran while she had the chance, leaving the dying man behind.

She didn't get far. Her hair was grabbed roughly once more by another man while 4 others gripped her roughly. She screamed herself hoarse, fighting, kicking, as their hands searched to rip her cloak from her body.

She remembers being tossed to the ground, a hand above her mouth as her dress was tugged upwards roughly. She twisted and kicked, screamed and cried, but to no avail. It wasn't until a hand gripped at her chest bruisingly, a finger prodding her dry intimates painfully that a blood curdling cry was heard from afar. 

The scream was unlike any other. It was gut wrenching. Animal like, as though the man was being torn apart. So shrill in fact, that the men above her faltered. Two vanished in search of the noise. 

What followed, was a cacophony of sick cries resounding through the black alley. Elizabeth took this time to knee one attacker in the groin and claw at the others eyes. It gave her some leverage to scramble away, partly. 

Following her were trails of more men, backup perhaps, and the vile splatter of blood in their wake. Rounding a corner, Elizabeth cried out as her ankle was grabbed and dragged to the ground. A body was above her, one man, a knife to her neck.

Elizabeth was sobbing. She didn't want to die. Couldn't die. She had so much more to live for, she--

The man above her stopped. Eyes wide, mouth agape, he could only stare down at her in horror. Elizabeth stared back, a mimic of his expression, tears littering her eyelashes like a constellation. 

A shower of red painted her face entirely, seeping into her nose, eyes and mouth as the man shook violently and collapsed onto her body, his neck gouged grotesquely. Elizabeth screamed and gagged, ignoring whatever force was lifting the body from her form. 

Clawing at the floor for some sort of leverage, Elizabeth clawed at the arms gripping her shoulders, spinning on her heel and running as fast as possible. Her chest was burning, heart pounding erratically. She felt like she would die. This was now life or death. She had her knowledge that Daud had taught her so long ago, which in turn meant she had survival. 

Rounding a corner sharply, Elizabeth dipped low to grip at a rusted butchers knife which had been discarded on the bloody floor. Her home was close now. The screams of men continued to grow, gunshots and explosions shaking her to her core. 

Whatever the fuck was killing those men was after her too. She..she couldn't die. She wouldn't. She'd fight if she had to. With a wheezing gasp, Elizabeth ran to the entrance building of her apartment, sprinting up the stairs in a flurry of panic. Blood cascaded down her face and thighs, a black and purple bruise forming on her right eye. Mascara rained down her face like coal. 

Slamming her front door shut, Elizabeth barely realised the utter panic of her breathing. She felt as though she was going to have an anxiety attack. Her lungs were restricted, chest burning, eyes blured. 

And then something grabbed her. Something strong, tall and stinking of blood. Elizabeths mouth opened in reflex, but a hand was quicker. The man had grabbed her face from behind, preventing her screams. She kicked and bucked against him, only to be lifted off the floor by her waist. Elizabeth was wailing at this point, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall on a stormy night. How had he gotten in?

Her mind raced, her body stone cold as she felt her mind whirl with lack of air. Her ears were numb and splitting, a white noise piercing through everything. Her entire body was high on adrenaline and survival. With a sudden bought of strength, Elizabeth gripped the hidden butchers knife in her dress and reeled back. With a sickening slice, the knife lodged into the mans arm.

She fell to the ground in a heap. The blood of her attacker pooled across her hair and back. Crawling across the floor, Elizabeth gripped a sturdy metal pole, only to then be smothered. The man wrapped around her form, forcing her body to the ground. His groin pressed against her backside, knife held to her throat. 

She couldnt move. Couldn't breathe. He was going to rape her. All she could do was accept it. The male smashed her face into the wooden floor roughly, lifting her skirt. The more she struggled, the more force he used on her body until she was gasping for air. Her ribs were surely cracked.

He was screaming profanities at her, about the death of his brother, presumably the customer from her cafe who attacked her, and the revenge he was going to extract from her. The ways he'd use her. Destroy her. Maim her afterwards.

Elizabeths head fell against the floor. Her weeping ceased to make sound, now merely wracking her body violently with silent sobs. 

The man had drawn out his disgusting organ from his trousers, had even ripped her dress violently to gain access. 

Elizabeth couldn't hear once more. Couldn't see. Feel. Think. Her body surrendered to the situation. The intrusion of his fingers into her body made her utterly numb. Dead inside. Blank like a void.

His fingers retracted. Then his body and weight disappeared from her form. Then, with a thunderous smash of various jars and bottles along her cabinets, she gazed slowly to the side as the mans body collided violently into the wall. 

She couldn't see, but from the brutal pulverising sounds, it appeared that the man was being beaten to death. It was sickening, the splatter of blood and crunch of bones. All she could do was lie there, dead to the world if not for her heartbeat. 

Her body curdled up. Shook so violently it felt like her bones would shatter. She wailed. Screamed. Sobbed. Her voice was hoarse and cracked. 

A hand caressing her hair made her flinch and pull away, curling further into her crumpled form. "Please don't, please..", she whispered, eyes squeezed so tightly it hurt. 

"Elizabeth."

That tone. That deep, soothing, relieving tone had her opening her eyes in disbelief. 

There he was. Daud. Covered in blood, guts and dirt. His hands were so red that not an ounce of white skin was revealed. Elizabeth sniffled. With a bolt, her small figure collided with his own, arms wrapping around him so tightly she thought she'd never let go.

And she cried. She cried so hard her eyes were burning. "D-daud, they..they..how are you..? Why did you..why..I looked for you, I.. ", Elizabeth could barely speak, words incoherent and babbling as her bruised hands sought purchase in his shirt. 

The assassin said nothing. He lowered himself to the bloodied floor, pulling Elizabeths body against his own. His mind was blank and grey, like a steel wall. He could almost feel the outsider mocking him, but he didn't care.

Mute apologies fell from his lips as Elizabeth exhausted herself to the point of unconsciousness. Carrying her to her bed, Daud tucked her in gently, a word one would not associate with him, but this was Elizabeth.

This was different, he thought.

Glancing to the unconscious body of the man on the floor, Dauds eyes returned to steel as he made sure to rid of the body in a way that would never be found. 

Would forever remain unrecognisable.


End file.
